monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddi Stripe
Teddi Stripe is the fifteen year old sister of Toralei Stripe. Personality Teddi is not like Toralei at all. She is very nice, and she does the right things. She always greets people with "Hello! My name is Teddi." at school. When she is nearby her friends, she feels so happy. Teddi likes to chat with her friends and other people. When she greets her friends she says "Hello! Teddi is here!". Teddi does not like pranks, so she doesn't go with Toralei for that stuff. Monster Parent Teddi is daughter of the Werecat. A Werecat is either a mutated cat with powers of a human and on full moons they become beasts or animal cats who are like cat humans only looking like a cat. They also have cat details and habits. In this case, it's the second option. Relationships Friends Teddi is friends with Meowlody and Purrsephone, while friends with the pink werecat from the Monster High webisodes. She is also close friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Frankie. But is mostly best friends with Kepina Time. Family Teddi has several sisters, but her favorite sister is Toralei. Romance Teddi is currently not dating anybody. Enemies Teddi does not like Cleo de Nile, Nefera de Nile and Cody de Nile. Name: Teddi Stripe. Age: Fifteen. Monster Parent: The Werecat. Killer Style: I like to wear some ripped things. Ripped shorts, shirts with tiny scratches, and other stuff. I also like some fishnets, and I absolutely love my gloves and other accsesories. Wearing high heels is BETTER and I mean BETTER than you think! Freaky Flaw: Sometimes my embarassing habits are shown in school. Licking my furr, playing with yarn, and stuff. It's hard to stop because these are my very used habits and there is really not anything I can do about my bad cat habits. Pet: I have a pet tiger cub named Tinka. Tinka likes to snuggle with me while I take my catnaps. Tinka's snuggles are very fuzzy, soft, and nice and growly! I also really love her fur, it's like no one in my huge cat family will ever know! Favorite Activity: Oh my goodness. My favorite thing to do? I like to always take catnaps with Tinka. Without Tinka, my catnaps are so very boring. Tinka's cuddle is a soft, fuzzy, and nice and growly just like the rest of my huge cat family. Biggest Pet Peeve: When I have catnaps without Tinka. My catnaps feel so sad without Tinka. Tinka is like my battery. She's my beautiful rose. My delicate wild animal. I love her a lot. Tinka's like my sister to me. She's like my life and how much I love it. Favorite School Subject: I like to do Math. I always use math to count my catnaps and stuff. It's fun for me because I like to do catnaps every day - also with Tinka! Tinka is like my battery. She's like a purrfect sister to me! Least Favorite School Subject: I do not like Home Ick. I really do not like to cook things. Making those random foods is hard. Yet really boring. Also, when I try to sew leather, I ALWAYS end up with scratches! I also dislike the teacher, too. She's old and she has no sense of fashion. Favorite Food: My favorite food? Oh my goodness, steak! If I could only have one food in the entire world I would eat medium rare steak. Always! Always! Ask me what I would want to order at resturaunt it will always be my favorite steak! Favorite Color: Orange. It's my favorite color, the color of my hair, my skin, my some stripes, my clothing, my nail olish, some of my makeup, my glitter, my steak (part), my pork chops, my orange juice, my oranges, my orange Pixel Sticks, and erm. . . Best Friends Forever: Kepina Time, Meowlody, Purrsephone and my pink werecat friend Pinky. Category:Original Characters Category:Werecat Category:Females